Why Can't I Love You
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Mistoffelees finds that he's not attracted to Queen's. So he goes to find a mate. Who would have thought that mate would be the RailWay Cat? First time this couple was ever done! Nicknames came from Triskell. RR Moved to CATS category
1. Default Chapter

Why Can't I Love You  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 1  
  
(Yeh, Yeh I know!! Shoot me I have another story out. This was hinted between me and a friend. Her site is Astronomical Heights. We were talking one day and about slash and she said that Skimble and Misto would be a good couple. Of course our views are different character wise. She thinks Quaxo and Misto are two different characters… o_O; I don't so I didn't write it this way. Instead of two cats I like just one, less confusing that way. If Misto isn't doing magic then he is dressed with the three white paws and one black costume (first half of the movie) and when he's doing magic, well I think you get point. Tho I have to admit, Jake is HOT and SEXY in the Quaxo costume!! *faints* Oh yeh *wakes up * I know the ages are whack with Skimble and Misto. So Misto is a young Tom. ^^; Not a kitten. What else should you know?….*is thinking * can't think of anything else. Enjoy this first chapter!!)

"Skimble?" A voice called from below. 

"Yes?" A scottish voice replied looking over to see Mistoffelees, the youngest Tom of the tribe. "What can I do for you?" 

"I have a question..." Mistoffelees answered quietly. 

"Well sure, sure, come on up here. No need to be afraid!!" Skimble-shanks was loved by all tom's. All of the elders knew about his preference for males though while the younger ones had no clue. But either way the Marmalade Cat was loved by everyone. 

The youngest Tom carefully climbed up. First Skimble saw one white paw then a black one followed. Two more white ones followed after that. The innocent white face was determined not to fall and finally sat safely up on the perch. 

"Now lad, what is your question?" 

Mistoffelees blushed nerviously playing with his fur. "Um..what happens if you don't love a queen?" 

Skimble raised his eyebrows. "Surely there is a queen you love. That pretty lass Victoria likes you." 

"Yeh, but I don't like her back." 

"Well everyone has to have someone to love.." Skimble responded. 

"That's why I'm so confused, instead of Queens, I'm looking at Tom's." Mistoffelees felt tears well up in his eyes and he embarrassingly scrubbed them with his paws. "That's not right though, is it?" 

Skimble sighed, the poor lad, he was so confused and lost. "Laddie, look at me." He lifted the black Tom's chin, "I have a secret to tell you." 

"What?" 

"I'm that way to. I know how confusing it can be." Skimble felt it was the right thing to do, to tell Mistoffelees. "But as long as you reconize it and can hold your tail up high everything is justified." 

"Mistoffelees!!"  
  
Both Tom's jumped a mile. Skimble caught Misto before he fell off. Misto looked over Skimble's arm to see Munkustrap staring up at him. "Trappy?" 

Munkus felt a pit grow in his stomach. Mistoffelees didn't call him that unless something was wrong no a days. When Misto was a kitten he would call Munkus Trappy, but not now. "I've been looking for you. Tugger said you walked off from play time looking unhappy." 

"Oh.." Misto cursed Tugger for noticing him. But then again Tugger always knew where he was. After all Tugger had raised him. "Sorry, I just had to talk to Skimble about something." 

"Skimble, is everything alright?" The tabby glanced over at the railroad cat. 

SkimbleShanks nodded, but his facial expression told him they would talk later. "Go on and play lad. You're ok now I hope. Go get Tugger for telling on you." 

Mistoffelees' face brightened like it use to when he was a kitten. "Ok!!" Surprisingly graceful the conjuring cat slid off the ledge he was on and pranced off to go find Tugger. 

After Munkustrap was sure his young charge was out of hearing range, he turned back to meet Skimble-Shank's gaze. "Alright spill the Cat Nip!" 

"Our young magician has found that he is not attracted to Queens." 

"What?" Munkus exclaimed, he had hoped that Mist would have led a normal life other than the fact that he was magical. All of those hopes were now gone. "How upset was he?" 

The marmalade cat stretched and climbed down to face Munkustrap. "He was more confused than upset." 

The tabby sighed looking down cast. "I should have seen it coming. The way he was raised probably prompted him.." 

"Prompted?" 

"Yes, Tugger and I raised him. I should have let Jenny or Jelly take care of him or at least help take care of him.." 

"No, I don't think you caused it. It's in the genes the human's say. You leave him to me. I'll take care of him." 

"But I don't want him to go unloved." 

"Unloved? Who could not fall in love with that young Tom?" Skimble smiled, "I know I've found myself looking at him." 

"If you decide to be his mate and he for you I can be reassured that you won't do anything you shouldn't until he's old enough?" 

"Of course." Skimble replied reasurringly, "No need to worry." 

"I'm trusting you with someone I'd risk my life for. Make no mistake that I would hurt anyone who harmed Mistoffelees in any way." 

"I know that Munkustrap, Tugger is probably the same if even worse than you." 

*~*~*~* 

"Oooof!!" Tugger groaned as a small lean body knocked over, "What the?" 

"You told on me!!" 

Tugger sat up grabbing Mistoffelees by his shoulders and playfully throwing him to the ground. The young Tom climbed back on top of Tugger and giggled. "You worried me Misto, so we're even." 

"I guess so..." Mistoffelees laid his head on Tugger's chest, "Rummy?" 

Tugger looked down worried. He hadn't heard that nickname in a long time. "Yes?" 

"You love me no matter what right?" 

"Of course, I raised you." Tugger wondered why the black Tom has to ask such a simple question. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because I'm different.." 

"No you're not. At least no more different than me.." 

"Yes I am." Mistoffelees took a deep breath. He would feel better if Tugger knew. "You love Queens. I love Tom's." 

"As long as you are happy." 

"Really?" Misto hadn't planned on that reaction. He looked his best friend in the eye, "You don't mind then?" 

"I look at love as being happy, if you don't love Queen's but are forced to then you aren't happy." Tugger carassed Misto's ebony hair gently, "But if you are happy with having a Tom as a mate then please, be my guest." 

Mistoffelees felt his heart jump. Rummy..er Tugger, he wasn't a kitten anymore, Tugger didn't mind. When he was little, why heck even still, he always thought that if Tugger approved then it was definitely ok. 

"Sooo who are you looking at?" 

"Hm?" 

"Which Tom has caught your eye?" Tugger asked again. He wasn't playing around when he said he didn't mind Mistoffelees being that way. There was nothing wrong with being gay, it just meant you loved a bit differently. 

"TUGGER!!" Misto squealed like a queen blushing. "Well, Skimble-Shanks..." 

At least that wouldn't be a battle. SkimbleShanks was already that way, but, he was a little to old for Misto though. 

"Does he like you?" 

"No idea...hope so." Misto thought for a minute then turned his attention back to Tugger, "So have you got your eyes on any new Queen?" 

Tugger laughed and shook his head, "Believe it or not I think Bombalurina is the only one for me." 

"You really love her don't you?" Mistoffelees always loved to see true love. It made him feel happy inside. "You're so lucky to have already found someone.." 

"Well, you do know that Munkus has his eyes on Demeter, right?" Tugger grinned, he had to tell someone, not that it wasn't already obvious, but not everyone knew just how deeply Munkustrap cared for the young Queen. The flirt had been sworn to secrecy so much for secrecy. 

"Really??! Who would have thought, our Trappy, falling in love." Mistoffelees giggled falling back against Tugger. 

"I know, right?" Tugger's keen eyes caught Skimble-Shanks walking over to them. "Well look who is coming over to meet us..." 

"Wha?" Misto stopped laughing and blushed a deep red. The blush was not hidden because of his face being white. 

Skimble smiled, "May I talk to you alone Mistoffelees?" 

The conjuring cat nodded not looking the marmalade cat in the eye. "Ok.." 

Tugger took his leave and sauntered off to sit beside Bombalurina. 

"What do you want tot alk to me about." 

Skimble settled on the ground, "Come here my lad snuggle close. I now have a confession to make." 

A confession? First Skimble told him his secret and now he had a confession? Curiosity got the better of him and he crept over to the only one who understood him fully. 

"I have to confess that I'm madly attracted to you. Have been for quite a while I'm proud to say." All of this was completely true. The black Tom always caught his eye. 

"I want to be able to love you." 

All of this happened in one day? Misto felt his cheeks turn red again. Someone actually wanted to love him? "You want to love me?" 

"Yes I do..will you let me?" Skimble watched the conjuring cat's facial expression hoping to catch an answer that would give him some kind of clue. 

"No...one..has ever wanted..to..love me like that.." Mistoffelees studdered out shivering slighty chilled and frightened. Nerviously he crawled closer laying his head in Skimble's lap. " I think I would like you to love me very much." 

Skimble felt his heart speed up. Carefully not sure as to what Mist's reaction would be, he leaned down and licked Misto's cheek. Misto licked back timidly. In return he recived a nuzzle between his ears. Mistoffelees purred enjoying this. Skimble wrapped his arms around the Black Tom holding him close. The two set in silence for a few moments niether moved. 

End Chapter 1 

(Please review and tell me what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Why Can't I Love You  
  
By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
(Alrighty, now to answer some reviews: .sugar? *grins and licks her lips* maaybe..^_^ Hee hee!! Yup. But I didn't come up with the idea that way, naw that is saved for my other Mistoffelees stories!!! Sugar High Robin Girl is not one you get mad or make fun of!!! *holds out fire balls * . To answer another one, about the plot being angst and no one approving of the couple, well I'm sorry to say that this chapter is one of those clichés. I just had to put it in, sorry. Buuut the next chapter puts some plot into it and gets rid of the cliché kind of..ok not completely.how do you write a slash story with out that cliché? I guess that will be my newest challenge..*writes it down somewhere * Glad everyone likes the new couple!! Me too but I prefer Tugger with Misto!!! Waaai couple!! Oh and about Tugger being a father figure, I didn't think that at first until I watched the video about um..1000000 times and was on sugar high, slash high, and started to come up with ideas on who raised Misto. Oh and then I found Tuxedo Capers which only made my 'illness' worse. That story is VERY addictive. Promise!!! Oh and I added another slash couple in here with it: Plato/Tumble. Yes I know I am GETTING BRAVE!! Wahahaha!! Enjoy this chappy!!)  
  
A few moments later an older Queen walked over not looking pleased. "I see the kittens weren't lying."  
  
"Ah, Jenny Dear, how are you these days?"  
  
The Queen hissed, "Don't Jenny Dear me, you know very well why I'm mad at you."  
  
Mistoffelees snuggled closer confused. What was she so mad about? "It's alright lad." Skimble absently began to rub Misto's ears. "Jenny stop yelling, you're scaring him."  
  
"He is to young for you! I thought you were better than this?" Jenny was furious, Skimble promised never to break the innocence of a kitten. "He's barely a tom."  
  
Mistoffelees felt insulted, "Hey," He sat up his arms still around Skimble's neck, "I'm a Tom thank you, I'm not a kitten anymore."  
  
Jenny looked sympathetically at the black tom, "Are you sure you want this dear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jenny, calm down, you know very well that I would never hurt the lad. I love him dearly and would risk anything for his life and love. Go back and take care of the kittens." The Rail-Way Cat watched the Queen reluctantly stomp off.  
  
"Skimble, why is everyone so against us being together?"  
  
"Well love, some people are blind and can't accept the fact that life doesn't go the way it should sometimes. But don't you worry. As long as you are happy and content, nothing can stand in your way." Mistoffelees nodded and laid back to the position he was in before the older Queen had appeared. This was so confusing; he was glad that he had Skimble here to help.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Munkus, you are pacing.." Tugger said sitting down in front of his brother. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried about Quaxo."  
  
Tugger sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd about had it with other Cats and Misto and Skimble. The two were happy why couldn't the others just accept that? "Why is everyone so worried about Misto? He's happy Munkus, what more do you want?" "You aren't worried at all? Tugger, this..this isn't right. Mistoffelees is supposed to be in love with Queens. I know I told Skimble that I was alright with it but I'm not." Trappy stopped and looked unbelievingly at Tugger. "You seem so content with this?"  
  
"I am content. Sometimes life doesn't go how it's supposed to. This is how it's going to be. I won't have you trying to change Quaxo into something he's not. He already has enough to worry about." Tugger stood his gaze hardening, "For once in his life Misto is happy, truly happy, and I'm not going to have you or some other old geezer ruining it for him."  
  
"But the Everlasting Cat didn't make it this way." Munkus shot back crossing his arms.  
  
Tugger sighed again, this was one subject that he wasn't going to back down on. His Mistoffelees was happy and content with life. This wasn't fair to his friend or Skimble. "You are only looking through your eyes Trap."  
  
"My eyes?"  
  
"Yes. Just think for a minute, seriously," Tugger walked closer and motioned for his brother to sit, "Look at this from Misto's POV."  
  
Munkustrap sighed and obeyed then waited for Tugger to begin. "I'm waiting."  
  
"You are the smallest Tom in the whole tribe, none of the girls to your surprise and disappointment appeal to you the slightest bit. Then you go and ask why only to find that you aren't the only one. Aren't you the slightest excited that you'll be able to love someone finally and he'll love you back?"  
  
Munkustrap actually felt a little differently than before. He closed his eyes and put himself in Mistoffelees' shoes. Tugger was right, he did have a point. Trappy suddenly felt alone, the feeling ran through his body covering every inch of him. So this was what Mistoffelees was feeling.  
  
"How does it feel?" Tugger asked after a moment.  
  
Munkus looked up embarrassingly, "Lonely.."  
  
"Yeh, that's how he has felt everyday up until now."  
  
"Guess I was wrong.but! I still don't approve of it."  
  
"Just don't mess it up with Misto and Skimble. You don't have to approve of it." Tugger watched his brother stand then grinned, "Besides someone named Demeter needs some TLC.."  
  
Munkustrap blushed and walked out not saying a word to reply or comment. Tugger shook his head and laid down putting his hands behind his head, this was going to take a long time for this to happen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Skimble had just drifted off to sleep when he heard a shout. His eyes scanned the yard worriedly. Two cats he'd never seen before were surrounding Tumblebrutus, Plato, and, Skimble stood immediately, MISTOFFELEES!! "Excuse me lads can I help you?"  
  
One of the cats was brown with a black belly. He turned to the Marmalade Cat and hissed, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to leave these Tom's alone. Chances are they haven't done a thing to you." Skimble replied glaring and hissing back.  
  
The other cat slashed at Misto and Tumble with his claws then answered the Skimble. "They were over here kissing each other. That's not right."  
  
Skimble felt a low growl rumble up from his stomach to his throat then out his mouth. That was it, so much for being civil about it. "I'm going ask you two blokes again, please remove yourselves."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"What are you going to do to us?  
  
In the back of his eye Skimble saw that Plato had both Misto and Tumble in his arms and was moving back slowly not wanting to be caught in the brawl. At least now he could hurt these two with out injuring the others. "What am I going to do to you?"  
  
"Yes, that was the question."  
  
Before he could use his claws Asparagus Jr. walked over and stopped him. "Aspa?"  
  
"What is going on?" A brown, white, and gray tomcat older than Skimble appeared not looking to happy. "Alfraz, Miken, get out of here and back to your tribe. You're not welcome here anymore you know that."  
  
The Cats hissed and started walking. Alfraz stopped right infront of Plato and the other two and got a good scratch on Misto's temple. Miken followed his example and gave Tumble a nice deep scratch on his shoulder. Then together they both left.  
  
Asparagus Jr. followed to make sure they went the right way leaving Skimble and the others alone. Skimble knelt down and took Mistoffelees from Plato. "That's a nice scratch eh, love?" The younger Tom whimpered snuggling close. Right now he wasn't having the best of days. "Shh don't you worry, we'll get you fixed up lad. How is Tumble?"  
  
Plato looked up still confused at Skimble's actions towards Mistoffelees' safety. It wasn't fatherly love, no it was more, almost like they were lovers. No one but Misto knew about he and Tumble. The two had found love early and had gotten together. Mistoffelees had been there and was sworn to not tell a soul. Then earlier today Misto said he had a Tom that he loved but wouldn't tell who. Could the Tom Misto loved be Skimbleshanks? A groan from Tumblebrutus and wince of pain from Misto pulled him out of his thoughts. Skimble had planted himself down on the ground and was now checking the deep scratch that Alfraz had given Misto over.  
  
"Plato, I think I'm bleeding.."  
  
That soft shy voice almost sounded like Misto's voice but it was a bit deeper and little older. "Hmm? Oh, we need to get that wrapped up." Plato smiled and nuzzeled Tumble between his ears lovingly. "Think you can stand?"  
  
Tumble stood using Plato's arm for support. "Where are we going?" He asked quietly stealing a glance from Skimbleshanks.  
  
"You are going right over here. I'm going to get something to help you and Misto out."  
  
Skimble let go of Mistoffelees for a second and helped Tumble kneel down. "So lads, tell me what happened?"  
  
"We were minding our own business talk to Mist about you and him. Plato kissed me then the next thing I know Mistoffelees is thrown at us and those cats were in front of us hitting and scratching us. Mistoffelees are you alright?"  
  
Mistoffelees blushed from all of the attention he was getting. Sure he liked being noticed but he was a very shy cat and didn't like for people to spend time on him. Mistoffelees was nothing but an existence. Tugger had tried many times when Mist was younger and even now to change his friend's thoughts. Mistoffelees, wouldn't listen and ignored the words. "I'm fine, you needn't worry, it's just a scratch." Alright, that wasn't true either, Mist sighed inwardly when Skimble raised his eyebrows. This cat wasn't stupid, Mist thought to himself, he has a brain.  
  
"You aren't alright and if you don't lie down I'll make you lie down." Skimbleshanks gently pulled Mistoffelees backwards to where the black Tom's head was in his lap. He smiled and kissed Misto's forehead. "Don't you say a word my dear boy. I'm allowed to take care of you."  
  
"Alright Alright!! You win!!! But don't leave Tumble out.."  
  
"Hey now, this isn't between me, I have my lover."  
  
"His lover is right here, now sit down beside me love, I'm going to fix this up. Here ya go Skimble, wrap this around Misto's head it should stop the bleeding." Plato sat down and wrapped Tumble's arm up then held him close snuggling and cuddling.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(Plz review!! Sorry for the loooong update!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Why Can't I Love You  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 3

(Ehehehehe backs away laughing nervously..eh..Update? Yes?)

Munkustrap walked over to the main circle where the cats hung out. His eyes searched the entire yard and finally stopped on four cats. "What in Heaviside happened now?" Carefully and almost discreetly he ran over and knelt beside Skimble.

Skimble was fussing over Misto's head. Did Misto fall over again? The Tabby poked Skimble in the arm scaring Misto and surprising Skimble. "Oh, hello, Munkustrap, can I help ye with somethin'?"

"What..What happened over here?" The second in command asked wide eyed. He placed his hands on his hips which gave all four a cats a sense of being scolded by their mothers again. "I demand an explanation."

"Nothing to horrible, just two cats came over and gave them trouble. I saved them and they all got out unharmed save for a scratch or two." Skimble explained calmly nuzzling Misto's shoulder to calm the young Tom who had begun to shake and shiver.

"I see." Munk had the look of "There is something you're not telling me isn't there?" plastered on his face. It was obvious he didn't believe it all. "And where did those cats go?"

"Off down there." Tumble replied pointing down to the dark parts of the 'yard.

Munkustrap nodded and calmly said, "I'm glad no one is hurt. I'll be up there if you need me." Then he stood and started to walk off.

Mistoffelees watched intently and finally untangled himself from Skimble's arms. "I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you should be up, lad?"

Mistoffelees wanted to say, "No.." but he couldn't. He wanted to ask Munkustrap an important question. If Misto didn't do it now it wouldn't get done at all. It was now or never. "Yeh, I'm sure. I'll be right back, promise!!"

"Trappy?"

Munkustrap halted and turned around. He watched the small Tom that he and Tugger raised, some how, flawlessly, walk timidedly over to him. "Yes, Mistoffelees?"

"Um.." The young Tom blushed and wrapped his arms around himself, "Do you not like me now that you know?"

"Not like you? Where in Heaviside did you get that idea from?"

The black cat shrugged shyly, "It's just..you aren't smiling when ever I'm around anymore. And I used to always make you smile. Tugger told me it was my job when I was younger."

"You're Job?"

"Yeh, since..since I couldn't do anything else correctly without causing anyone problems," Misto gave a weak smile, "Tugger, pulled me over one day and told me 'Kid, I can give you the most important job ever. And not even you can mess this up!' I asked him what it was and he replied, 'To make Munk happy, kid. That's your job!'. And..well..if you're not smiling...then I'm not doing my job..and that means you're either upset or angry beyond reason. I just want to make sure I'm not the cause of it."

"I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all, alright?" Munkustrap explained pulling the young Tom close into a hug. "You have to understand that this is a big change for everyone and not just you. Now I have to make sure no one hurts you or Skimble, or even Plato and Tumble. I'm not condeming this at all, I just have a lot of stuff to square away before I'll feel at ease with you two showing your affection in public. Mostly in the direction of the older Queens. The younger ones, I don't really think care. But the older ones, Misto, they could hurt you. I don't want anyone to hurt you, physically or emotionally. I'm the same as Tugger, you know that, silly kitten!"

Mistoffelees giggled and looked up grinning. Munkustrap smiled back down, this time with a real smile and not the fake one that Misto had become accustomed to since the confession. "I know you are. And you know what's funny? Tugger shows more protectiveness than you do out in public."

"I know, that is quite a shocker. I think you grew on him." Munk's grin widened, "There is only one cat who has ever gotten constant love from Tugger. And that is/was you. I think he always will to. I'll try harder if you wish. I'm just not around enough, like I'd like to be."

"That's ok! You run the Tribe when Old D isn't here. So you have an excuse. Besides if you were here all the time then Tugger would have never turned responsible."

"That, my kit, is most likely true."

Misto nodded. "So, it's ok if I love Skimble?"

"Yes, kit, it is. As long as you love him and he loves you that's all that matters to me. Now scat. I know Skimble is pacing with worry because you're up on your feet when you just got hurt!" Munkus pushed Misto towards Skimble's general direction and to finish the command he parentally popped the black Tom's rump. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

Misto squeaked in response and sprinted off before Munkustrap resulted to tickling.


End file.
